The Transformers
This is the next show after Robots in Disguise (2015) & Cyberverse. Autobots * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard with strong morality of honor & righteousness who, despite being 1 of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark but fails to break him. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader, but then he wouldn't be who he is today, though he has wondered sometimes. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Short-Smokestacked Cybertronian Armored Truck & later a 2019 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. * Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Minimus: Brian Hull; Ultra: Liam Neeson): A strict & discipline 'by-book' officer with bravery, strategize & dedication as 1 of Optimus' lieutenants who used to be Minimus Ambus before he was killed & rebuilt & tries to keep everyone under control, which usually fails miserably & while possessing magnificent fighting skills, courage & a gift for battlefield improvisation, is uncomfortable in leading all of the Autobots. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Cybertronian Car Carrier & later a Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. He’s based off Robert Stack & Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Jazz (Donald Glover): A groovy & cool-typed yet open-minded Autobot, the leader of Cybertronian Intelligence & is 1 of Optimus' old friends. Before every battle, he would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he’s obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he’s able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger but can get distracted sometimes. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2019 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Christopher Sabat; Ironhide: John Bernthal): The strong & loyal, but stubbornness & short-tempered Team Prime's Weapon Specialist who was Optimus' bodyguard named Dion before the Great War where he was killed & rebuilt & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Cybertronian Van & later a International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Dion, is based off Adult Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise, while his voice pattern, as Ironhide, is based off Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Bumblebee (Dylan O'Brien): A young but courageous, selfless, dedicated & loyal Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he’s a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a 2019 Honda Accord Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. * Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): A grouchy yet caring & loyal Autobot Medic, 1 of Optimus' old friends & 1 of the oldest members of the Autobots, evident by a chipped corner of his helmet, a reminder of the Great War. He was praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others, though him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Cybertronian Ambulance & later a Ford F550 Armored Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): An Autobot who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus who’s got no time for fancypants & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Cybertronian Armored Truck/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Arcee (Kira Buckland): An Autobot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations & can even be hot-headed at times. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2020 Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 RS Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B a.k.a. 2B/2E from NieR:Automata. * Ariel/Elita-1 (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-1: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' former love-interest & Arcee's elder sister from Caminus who’s brave & serious, but calm & patient & even possesses cunning & resourcefulness as leader. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Car & later a Sukhoi Su-35 Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why, while her voice pattern, as Elita-1, is based is based off Princess/Principal Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Chromia (Jennifer Lawrence): Ironhide's love interest & Arcee's youngest sister from Caminus. Unlike her sisters, she’s a tomboyish, brave & strong warrior who doesn't like running away from the fight. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Cybertronian Van & later a Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games franchise. * Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): Autobot Swordsman & Bumblebee's best friend. Confident, brave, loyal, skilled & swift soldier who often question his leader's decision, unless reasons are given. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2019 Lamborghini Huracan Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver “Ollie” Jonas Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow from the Arrowverse. * Cliffjumper (Sean Schemmel): Arcee’s partner from Cybertronian Intelligence who has a tendency of going all Leeroy Jenkins on enemies, though he has a hard time trusting others & his recklessness often leads to actual blow-outs & situations too dangerous for him to handle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Wheeljack (Adam Savage): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined Autobot inventor who became renowned as a "mad scientist" for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. * Mirage (Charlie Cox): A stealthy & cunning, but impatient Cybertronian Spy who possesses a sharp marksmanship skill & invisibility, but has a hard time getting others to trust him because of his uncertainty to the Autobot cause. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Dragster & later a 2019 Ferrari 488 Pista Spider Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Matthew “Matt” Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Perceptor (David Tennant): An intelligent & dedicated, but absent-minded Autobot who has a strong passion & interest for science & researches, but dislikes using his equipment & technologies for war, though there are times where he has no choice. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal Cybertronian Truck & later a SmarTruck III. His voice pattern is based off Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a. The Fugitoid from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Hound (Bear Grylls): An Autobot has a love for Earth's boundless wonders of nature even more than Cybertron. For him, Earth showed him nothing about Cybertron, which was why he wanted to leave at first. On his patrols, he would dare to lock on the enemy outpost's position. During his leisure time, he would freely explore Earth's natural scenery. However, he also knows that this sensation is a temporary setback, not a permanent one. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Cybertronian Jeep & later a 2019 USSV Rhino GX SUV. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. * Crosshairs (Christian Slater): An Autobot Paratopper who loves parachuting in midair & attacking his targets. Although he’s a selfish jerk, he’s willing to assist his allies against the enemies. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White Cybertronian Truck & later a 2019 Chevrolet Corvette C7 ZR1 Sports Car. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. * Deadlock/Drift (Gaku Space): A noble & brave Autobot samurai who joined Decepticons under the name Deadlock but later defected to Autobots & fights & defends the innocent with honor & humility. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold Cybertronian Sports Car/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a 2019 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT R Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. * Blurr (Grant Gustin): An Autobot intelligence agent whose mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. His voice pattern is based off Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen from the Arrowverse. * Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction new love-interest from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s a young Transformer who puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Cybertronian VTOL Fighter Jet & later a Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having long hair & wearing a witch hat & cape, a halter top, a mini-skirt, see-through leggings & black stiletto heels with a bikini/bra & highleg panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after intense or long battles. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A brave, intelligent & loyal Cybertronian guardian of Iacon who obeys orders without question & willing to assist his allies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Cybertronian Mothership/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Warpath (Darin de Paul): The Autobot Artillery Specialist who enjoys shooting & explosions & likes to show off his sharpshooting, but can get upended, causing someone to pick him up to get him back into the fight. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown/Green Cybertronian & later a Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch. * Blaster (Alyson Stoner): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & Soundwave's worst enemy turn love-interest who was a virus created by the Autobot that infected Soundwave & managed to break his mind with his Mini-Cons forced to extract the virus which somehow took the form of a clone of their leader. Though behind that trigger-finger mech, she loves all Earth music, though she has gotten into conflict with authority at times. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black Cybertronian SUV/Cybertronian Communications Aircraft & later a Isuzu Communications Truck/Airborne Early Warning & Control Radar Airplane. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sam Sharp from The Loud House. ** Steeljaw (Troy Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Lion-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill. He transforms into a Data Disc. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Sundor (Grace Rolek): Blaster's Orange/Yellow Peregrine Falcon-themed, intelligent yet introverted & lonely Mini-Con Second-in-Command who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder, a cruel doctor with the ability to turn Transformers inside out. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe. ** Ramhorn (Brock Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Data Disc/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon. He’s based off John Hostetter’s portrayal. ** Rewind (Matthew Patrick/MatPat): Blaster's Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact he’s exposed to, making him a perfect spy for the Autobot cause, but likes to fill it with pointless trivia & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Rewind’s partner & a reckless Mini-Con who constantly scans the airwaves for everything from baseball, basketball, football, soccer, hockey, anything, from professional to academic-level competition & transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from The Loud House. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): An Autobot who was trapped into the Laurentian Abyss by Dreadwing before reawakened & rejoined. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Hovercraft & later a CB90-class Fast Assault Craft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats & later Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Cybertronian War Truck & later a Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Torchbearers * Victorion (Odette Annable): A peaceful yet loyal & noble Combiner who’s the guardian of Caminus & her people. Unlike any combiner, she remained intact for a long time due to her having Enigma of Combination, though she did eventually split into her components. Her voice pattern is based off Samantha Arias a.k.a. Reign from Supergirl (2015). ** Pyra Magna (Estelle): The leader of the Torchbearers who excels at making the hard choices & transforming challenges that would break others into advantages. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Cybertronian Fire Truck & later a Iveco Magirus Dragon 6X6 Fire Truck/Head & Torso. Her voice pattern is based off Garnet from Steven Universe. ** Skyburst (Aysha Selim): Pyra's second-in-command who’s a warrior because she must be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Ana from Overwatch. ** Stormclash (Jen Cohn): Skyburst’s more violent but caring partner who transforms into a Teal/Red/White Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Fareeha Amari a.k.a. Pharah from Overwatch. ** Dust Up (Krysten Ritter): Torchbearer Racer who has trouble acting with moderation & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Noble M600 Supercar/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Jessica Jones from the Marvel Netflixverse. ** Jumpstream (Shelby Young): Dust Up’s partner willing to sacrifice herself for her if need be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2019 McLaren 720S Sports Car/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Princess Leia Organa from Star Wars Forces of Destiny. Dinobots * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him. ** Grimlock (Gregg Berger): A powerful, brave & strong but stubborn, tempered & less intelligent leader of the Dinobots. While he desired fight till death, he’s protective of his allies. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Cybertronian Tank & later a Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Upper Torso. Decepticons * Megatron (D-16: Marc Thompson; Megatron: Jason Marnocha): The ambitious yet fearsome, brutal & cunning leader of Decepticons who was once a miner named D-16 that quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon, where he assembled a group of followers & wants nothing more than total domination & control of both his home & universe. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Tank & later a Leclerc XLR Tank. His voice pattern, as D-16, is based off Casey Jones from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003). * Starscream (Christopher Ayres): The treacherous yet sarcastic & cowardly Megatron’s Second-in-Command who desires to overthrown his master to become a leader of his forces & transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Soundwave (Michael C. Hall): A deadly, stealthy & loyal Decepticon Communication Officer & a former member of Cybertronian Intelligence who faithfully serves his master well & specialized in spying & hacking computers in fulfilling his mission. He would often take on the role of mediating quarrels, but he’s not without his sense of intellect. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database. As a result of his greed, he’s often hated, though he did secretly become Blaster’s love-interest despite their rivalry at the beginning. As long as knowledge is within his power, he always gets the last laugh. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black "Patrol Hovercraft" & later a Conquest Knight-XV Urban Assault Vehicle/General Atomics Avenger Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Dexter Morgan from Dexter. ** Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka): Soundwave's reliable & swift Black/Red/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Bald Eagle-like who acts as his surveillance spy. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Ravage (Camren Bicondova): A wild & vicious yet loyal Cybertronian Jaguar who acts as Soundwave's Scout. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman from Gotham. ** Rumble (Colton Haynes): Soundwave's rough & tough Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Mini-Con who loves picking a fight & causes a quake. His voice pattern is based off Roy Harper a.k.a. Arsenal from Arrow. ** Frenzy (Rick Gonzalez): Soundwave's stealthy & quick-witted Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Brown Mini-Con & Rumble's partner who enjoys spying & hacking computers like his boss is. His voice pattern is based off Rene Ramirez a.k.a. Wild Dog from the Arrowverse. ** Ratbat (Olivia Olson): A vicious & wild Cybertonian Vampire Bat who acts as Ravage’s partner. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Marceline Abadeer from ''Adventure Time''. * Shockwave (Michael Emerson): An intelligent & calm yet emotionless & ruthless Decepticon & Megatron's science pet for making powerful yet deadly weaponry & experiments such as the Predacons. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange Cybertronian Destroyer & later a B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber. His voice pattern is based off Harold Finch from Person of Interest. ** Ped (Dee Bradley Baker): Shockwave's Driller which is a giant, tentacled Mongolian death worm-like Cybertronian creature, who’s used for drilling purposes. *Thundercracker (Graham McTavish): A calm & patient yet cautious Seeker who relies on his scanner & strategy to ensure his enemies' defeat but annoyed when no one listens to him. Like Mirage, he’s not totally convinced of his side’s cause, but it would impede his effectiveness if not persuaded. He transforms into a Blue/Dark Grey/Red/Black/Purple/Green Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a JF-17 Thunder Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Dracula from Castlevania (2017). *Skywarp (Dennis Bateman): A dumb yet brave & loyal Seeker who often does something very recklessly & wildly as long as he gets to defeat the Autobots. He would be useless without Megatron's supervision. He transforms into a Black/Dark Grey/Purple/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-117 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter. His voice pattern is based off Spy from Team Fortress 2. *Airachnid (Chloe Hollings): A very devious, sadistic & ruthless Decepticon scavenger & hunter who transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow/Red Kamov Ka-50 "Black Shark" Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Amélie Lacroix a.k.a. Widowmaker from Overwatch. *Vehicons (Various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats & later Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes, M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles & Fast Attack Crafts. *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Mark Hamill): The warrior of darkness & Prima's opposite number whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. His artifact was the Requiem Blaster, created for him by Solus, which began a doomed romance between the two that led to his turning on his brothers, though Liege didn’t help matters. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Tank & later a Tupolev Tu-160 Stealth Bomber/PL-01 Concept Tank. *Liege Maximo (Peter Dinklage): The Founder of the Decepticons, a natural counterforce to Prima & 1 of the traitorous members of the Primes. Though his artifact was notionally the toxin-loaded Liegian Darts, his real skill was his ability to talk others into his way of thinking—a black art that ultimately caused the downfall of the Thirteen. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. Humans Pax A colony of surviving humans living in the wasteland, fighting against Ordernium & have to deal with the Decepticons at the same time. Luckily the Autobots spring up to aid them in their time of need. It & Ordenium have managed to reverse engineer Tranformer tech of a deceased Transformer into Vehicons, battle mechs whom, like Cybertronians, can transform but have no sapience & are used by humans to join in the fight. The Vehicons used by them are more customized and crude then Ordernium’s but they make up with better tactics & knowledge directly provided by the Autobots. * Marissa Fairborne (Tabitha St. Germain): The kind & wise ruler of Pax who thinks life as precious & believes that in harsh times for Earth everyone can make a difference. Though she's expected to make tough decisions in the wasteland Earth has become. She gets along great with Optimus as a kindred spirit as leaders whom have to bear heavy burdens. She has short brown hair, brown eyes, a pair of C-cup breasts, ambidextrous handwriting, a 7:10 waist to hip ratio, toned muscles, a perfectly-shaped butt & long, slender legs & wears a White/Red/Blue jumpsuit with a bra & panties underneath for when she relaxes after an aerial doghfight. She has a personalized Vehicon dubbed Minerva that transforms into a White/Red/Pink/Orange Ford E-450 Type 3 Ambulance. Her voice pattern is based off Princess/Vice Principal Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. ** Commander Fowler (Ernie Hudson): An African-American high ranked member of Pax’ military forces, 2nd only to Fairborne. He has a personal Vehicon called Impactor which transforms into an Orange/Purple Fennek. * Basil ‘Buzzsaw’ Witwicky (Andrew Lincoln): Latest in line of the Witwicky family, the family whom was famous for discovering the Transformer tech & Energon & using it to create the utopia long ago until mankind grew cruel & greedy. As a result, he’s ashamed of his family name being tarnished due to having led to a near-apocalypse & hopes to use his intellect to reverse some damage done by the abuse of his family’s inventions. His personal Vehicon is Rung which transforms into an Orange/White/Red Maintenance Truck. ** Spike Witwicky (Finn Wolfhard): Buzzsaw’s mild-mannered son who has his heads up the clouds & dreams of a brighter world, where beauty can return to. He remains mostly optimistic in darker times, but at the same time suffers from self-doubts. Despite his father’s reluctance, he was given his personal Vehicon called Tailgate which transforms into a White/Blue 2020 Chevrolet Camaro Sports Car. ** Daniella ‘Dani’ Witwicky (Melissa Benoist): Spike’s hot-tempered & broody twin sister who, having lost her mother at a young age & with the threat of Armageddon luring all around them, vents her frustrating in illegal races in the wastelands & being rude to her family. When the Transformers saved her life when 1 of the races nearly cost her life & got a stern lecture, she started mending bridges with her family, come to terms with her hardships & instead of letting it define her, she should overcome them. She has long dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a pair of C-cup breasts, a 7:10 waist to hip ratio, toned muscles, a perfectly-shaped butt & long, slender legs & wears a grey track jacket, a white croptop, tight brown pants with a bra & panties underneath for when she relaxes after an intense race & black trainers. She has a personal Vehicon called Override which transforms into a White/Red/Blue 2019 Mazda MX-5 Miata Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl from the Arrowverse. * Sari (Sabrina Carpenter): A girl whom wandered into Pax & met Spike 1 day. Her memories blurred, only remembering her name. She seems socially awkward as she doesn’t get to interact with people much & displays a sort of naivety & curiosity & her charming childish outlook while also displaying surprising intelligence & knowledge in various scientific fields & is really easy on the eyes. She was later revealed to not be a human, but a gynoid who was discovered by a group of 5 girls consisting of teen mechanic, Charlie Watson (Haliee Steinfeld), her best friend Verity Carlo (Janet Varney), computer expert Maggie Madsen (Emily Beckett Richards), everygirl Mikaela Banes (Kari Wahlgren) & model Carly Spencer (Liliana Mumy) & were all killed during the Apocalypse but they found each other even in death & created a new soul which fused their corpses together, using the gynoid as the skeleton, which resulted in her creation. She has brown hair from Charlie with a low blonde ponytail from Maggie & Carly & 2 small twin-tails, 1 red from Verity & 1 black from Mikaela, Caucasian skin, multi-colored eyes from all 5 of the girls’ eye colors, a pair of nicely-formed E-Cup breasts from combining Charlie’s A-Cups, Verity’s B-Cups, Mikaela & Maggie’s C-Cups & Carly’s D-Cups, toned muscles & abs from Verity, a narrow waist from Mikaela, wide hips from Maggie, a perfectly-shaped butt from Carly & long, slender & toned legs from combining Verity, Maggie & Carly’s & wears Verity’s black leather jacket, Charlie’s white snug tanktop made navel by Mikaela, Maggie & Carly’s tight skirts made into 1 with Carly’s black highleg panties & grey sneaker heels made from combining Charlie, Verity & Mikaela’s sneakers & Maggie & Carly’s high heels. Her personal Vehicon is Sixknight that transforms into a Blue/White/Grey Blue/White/Light Blue/Red/Grey Cybertronian Sports Car/Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Tank/Cybertronian Submarine/Mechanical Wolf. Ordenium A human colony remaining after the near-apocalypse on Earth that’s a dictatorship, where everything is closely monitored by its leaders & anything that’s not within their view, gets removed or ‘retooled’. They have reverse engineered Transformer tech into their own brand of Vehicons for enforcing their twisted laws, and they are more militaristic and less customized then Pax’ Vehicons. * Canus Cerveaux/Headmaster (Ben Mendelsohn): A man who, centuries ago, connected his body to the head of a Transformer to extend his life & rise up to rule the world. He thinks himself as what the world needs & sets out to ‘unite’ all colonies under him. To him, the end justifies the means & is willing to go to great lengths to achieving his goal. His personal Vehicon body is Nemesis Prime which transforms into a Black/Dark Purple/Beige/Blue/Red/White Western Star 4700 Phantom Custom Semi-Truck ** Harold Attinger (Corey Burton): A corrupt government agent who's the Headmaster's right hand man. His personal Vehicon is Galvatron which transforms into a Purple/Silver/Black/Yellow 2019 Freightliner Argosy Semi-Truck. ** Reiko Yorutori (Kelly Hu): A loyal lady to the Headmaster that’s as deadly outside of a Vehicon mech as inside one as she’s a master martial artist. She speaks very little, letting her actions do the talking and never hesitates as she follows her master’s orders to the letter, truly believing in his cause. She has short black hair, yellow eyes, a pair of C-cup breasts, a 7:10 waist to hip ratio, toned muscles, a perfectly-shaped butt & long, slender & toned legs & wears a grey skintight suit with a bra & panties underneath for when she relaxes after an intense training session. Her Vehicon is Shatter which transforms into a Red/Grey British Aerospace Sea Harrier Fighter Jet/2019 BMW M5 Sports Car. * Leland Bishop (Clancy Brown): The general of the Ordenium army whom seeks to take over & rule Ordenium himself. His Vehicon battle suit is called Silas which transforms into a Blue/Grey Futuristic Armored Truck. ** James Savoy (D.C. Douglas): The right-hand man of Silas who shares his superior's unjust hatred for Transformers due to his sister being killed during the Decepticon invasion of Chicago. His personal Vehicon is Dropkick which transforms into a Grey/Green/Blue/Purple 2019 Infiniti Q60 Red Sport 400 Sports Car/Bell AH-1 SuperCobra Helicopter. * Meltdown (Peter Stormare): A biotechnology engineer who attempted to replace Vehicons with humans with bio-amplification tech & soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Transformium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. His personal Vehicon is Oil Slick which transforms into a Green/Black/White/Yellow/Purple FAW Jiefang 4*2 Chemical Liquid Transport Truck.